Durga Besadii Tai
Durga Besadii Tai war ein Hutt des Besadii-Clans und wurde nach dem Tod seines Vaters Aruk zum Clanoberhaupt. Außerdem stieg er zum Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne auf und konnte nach dem Tod von Xizor die Position des Unterlords übernehmen, womit er die Geschäfte des Verbrechersyndikats kontrollierte. Als er jedoch im Jahr 12 NSY mit dem Darksaber versuchte, eine Kopie des Todessterns nachzubauen, starb er, als die Neue Republik seine Superwaffe zerstörte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Durga wurde im Jahr 105 VSY als einziger Sohn von Aruk Besadii Aora auf Nal Hutta geboren. Die Freude über seine Geburt wurde jedoch durch das Mal überschattet, das Durga an seinem rechten Auge hatte und welches von den Hutts als böses Omen angesehen wurde. Obwohl man seinen Vater aufforderte, den jungen Hutt dem Tod zu überlassen, beschloss Aruk, sich Durga trotz der Widerstände anzunehmen und aufzuziehen, um aus ihm seinen Erben zu machen.Der GejagteThe New Essential Guide to Characters Die Ylesia-Geschäfte Mit seinem Vater betrieb Durga auf Ylesia eine Gewürzmine, in der sie Pilger einsetzten, die von T'landa'Til-Priestern angelockt und als Sklaven in den Gewürzminen ausgenutzt oder sogar verkauft wurden. Diese Basis wurde im Jahr 5 VSY von Han Solo und Bria Tharen angegriffen. Hierbei wurden hundert Sklaven der Hutts von den Angreifern entführt, weshalb die beiden Hutts die Sache vor den Großen Rat der Hutts brachten und dem Desilijic-Clan mit Krieg drohten, falls jener in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt war, da Jabba und Jiliac ebenfalls ein Auge auf den profitablen Handel von Ylesia geworfen hatten. Jabba versicherte Durga, Aruk und Kibbick, Durgas Cousin, der Ylesia beaufsichtigte, dass die Desilijics nichts mit dem Angriff zu tun hätten, kritisierte aber gleichzeitig, dass die enormen Profite, die Durga und sein Vormund erwirtschafteten, die Sicherheit Nal Huttas gefährdeten. Schließlich wurde ein Verbot sämtlicher Kampfhandlungen zwischen den einzelnen Kartellen abgeschickt. Einige Zeit nach der Versammlung statteten Aruk und Durga Ylesia einen Besuch ab und inspizierten die Anlage, wobei sich Durga eher unbeeindruckt zeigte. Zu dem Trubel um Ylesia gesellte sich kurz darauf die Ankündigung von Moff Sarn Shild, dass der Hutt-Raum unter Kontrolle des Imperiums gebracht werden sollte, weshalb die Clans einen Vertreter zu Admiral Winstel Greelanx entsandten, um den Schlachtplan zur Planung einer Verteidigung von ihm abzukaufen. Gleichzeitig übertrug Aruk Durga einen Bericht über die Finanzen auf Ylesia, da der tausend Jahre alte Hutt sich entlasten wollte. Bevor das Imperium in der Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa geschlagen wurde, erlag Aruk seiner schlechten Kondition, was sich in einer schlechten Durchblutung zeigte. Aus diesem Grund nahm Durga seinem Vormund das Versprechen ab, in Zukunft besser auf sich selbst achtzugeben. Aruk starb kurz darauf allem Anschein nach eines natürlichen Todes, woraufhin Durga seine Nachfolge antrat und aus Imperial City Spezialisten einfliegen ließ, die eine umfangreiche Autopsie durchführen sollten. All dies hinderte Durga jedoch nicht daran, weiterhin an eine Intrige zu glauben. Zwischenzeitig musste er sich mit der gegnerischen Fraktion im Besadii-Clan auseinandersetzen. Durch ein Bündnis mit Prinz Xizor, dem Unterlord der Schwarzen Sonne, wurden drei seiner Konkurrenten ausgeschaltet und Durga konsolidierte seine Macht, wodurch er in die Lage versetzt wurde, den Tod seines Vater aufzuklären. Myk Bidlor fand eine unbekannte Substanz in der Leiche des toten Hutts, was Durgas Befürchtungen bestätigte. Bei einem Abendessen mit seinem Cousin Zier, den er in einer seiner ersten Amtshandlungen zum Lieutenant gemacht hatte, kontaktierte Guri, Prinz Xizors Assistentin, den Hutten. Nachdem Xizor zuerst sein Interesse an den Operationen bei Ylesia angedeutet hatte, kam er auf Aruks Tod zu sprechen und bot seine Hilfe an, die Durga jedoch ablehnte, da er sich an eine Warnung seines Vaters erinnerte. Bidlor fand schließlich die Todesursache für Aruks Ableben heraus, auch wenn er den Namen jener Substanz nicht genau extrahieren konnte. Zier trat infolgedessen an Durga heran und verlangte, dass der Hutt die Nachforschungen in Zukunft aus eigener Tasche bezahle, da Zier sonst die finanziellen Aufzeichnungen öffentlich machen würde.Der König der Schmuggler In einer Sitzung des Hohen Rates der Hutts, zu der Durga jedoch nur seinen Cousin Zier schickte, wurde der Besadii-Clan zu einer Schadensersatzzahlung von einer Millionen Credits aufgefordert, da sie erst dann wieder Teil des Hohen Rates sein würden. Da außerdem seine Wissenschaftler immer noch keine Ergebnisse erbringen konnten, trat er schließlich an Xizor heran und unterrichte ihn, dass er nun gewillt sei, das Angebot des Unterlords anzunehmen. Der Prinz verlangte dafür jedoch Informationen über die Verteidigungssysteme von Nal Hutta, die der Hutt ihm zuspielte. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Durga ebenfalls darüber informiert, dass die T'landa'Til, die maßgeblich für die Operationen auf Ylesia verantwortlich waren, ihre Frauen dorthin gebracht hatten, wodurch die Besadii-Familie ihr wichtigstes Druckmittel zur Kontrolle der T'landa'Til verlor. Aus diesem Grund kontaktierte er seinen Cousin Kibbick und wies ihn an, die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Kribbick wurde daraufhin vom Anführer der T'landa Til, Teroenza, ermordet, welcher dann Durga berichtete, dass die Rebellin Bria Tharen für den Tod verantwortlich sei, wobei Durga mit Gewissheit wusste, dass die Rote Hand dafür nicht verantwortlich war. Er beauftragte seinen Cousin Zier damit, einen Nachfolger für den verräterischen Teroenza zu finden, bis er sich mit Guri befasste, die während einer Unterhaltung mit Teroenza hatte warten müssen und die Informationen gebracht hatte, welche ganz klar die Beteiligung von Jiliac an Aruks Tod bewiesen. Indem er sich auf die alten Gesetze berief, durfte er Jiliac zum Kampf auf Leben und Tod herausfordern. Nachdem es ihm gelang, Jiliac zu töten, trat Jabba die Nachfolge an. Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne Ein letztes Mal trat er noch an Guri heran und bat sie, ihrem Meister auszurichten, dass er einige Streitkräfte der Schwarzen Sonne benötigte, um sich Ylesia auch weiterhin zu bemächtigen. Xizor forderte jedoch als Gegenleistung für die nächsten Jahre dreißig Prozent der Profite, die Ylesia erwirtschaftete, bevor er bereit war, Durga zu Hilfe zu kommen. Als zusätzliche Sicherheit beauftragte Durga den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der ein Attentauf auf Teroenza verüben sollte. Da Bria Tharen einen Angriff auf Ylesia durchgeführt und die Anlage verwüstet hatte, sah Durga sich gezwungen, ein weiteres Angebot von Prinz Xizor anzunehmen, der für eine Unterstützung beim Wiederaufbau jedoch verlangte, dass Durga in Zukunft im Dienst der Schwarzen Sonne stand. miniatur|links|Durga während seiner Zeit als Vigo Mit den Ressourcen als Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne auf seiner Seite begann Durga, seine kriminellen Aktionen immer weiter auszubreiten, und konnte sich des Verbrecherlords Ritinki entledigen und die Orko-Raummine aufbauen. Gleichzeitig hatte er Verbündete und Untergebene in der Klatoonianischen Handelsgilde und kontrollierte Schmugglergeschäfte bei Nar Shaddaa, verzichtete jedoch nicht auf eine Beteiligung an Sklaven- und Waffenhandel. Zudem wurde der Vigo Green vom Hutt-Verbrecherlord soweit manipuliert, dass der Mensch sich auf seine Ambitionen zum Titel des Unterlords konzentrierte und deshalb von Xizor entdeckt wurde.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Xizor rief eine Versammlung aller Vigos im Jahr 3 NSY auf Coruscant ein, wo er sich zuerst die Berichte von Durga und seinen Kollegen anhörte. Anschließend kam ein anderes Thema auf den Tisch – ein Verräter hat wichtige Informationen einem Konkurrenten der Schwarzen Sonne zugespielt. Zwar zeigte Durga keinerlei solche Ambitionen, aber um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass Xizor ihn im Auge habe, verharrte seine Leibwächterin Guri einige Sekunden hinter Durga, bevor sie sich des Menschen Green annahm und ihn exekutierte. Jedoch kam der Unterlord kurz darauf durch Darth Vader um.Schatten des Imperiums Mit dem Tod von Jabba und dem folgenden Zerfall des Imperiums durch die Schlacht von Endor boten sich für den Hutt weitere Möglichkeiten zur Expansion seines Unternehmens. Im Jahr 8 NSY erwartete Durga eine Lieferung Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen von Ryloth, die ihm seine Beratin Ghitsa Dodger besorgen sollte. Als jedoch eine Rettungskapsel mit Dodger und ihrer Partnerin Fenig Nabon auf dem Territorium seines Clans auf Nal Hutta herabstürzte, war klar, dass Dodger die Abmachung allem Anschein nach nicht eingehalten und ihm die Tänzerinnen nicht besorgt hatte. Auch wenn sie ihm erklärte, dass die Twi'leks von der Besatzung des gecharterten Schiffs gestohlen worden ware, war Durga nicht bereit, sie mit dem Leben davonkommen zu lassen, bis sie ihn an die Hutt-Handelsgesetze erinnerte, welche Dodger unter besonderen Schutz stellten und dem Verbrecherlord Kosten von etwa einhundert Millionen Credits verursachen würden. Dodger stellte ihm jedoch Informationen zur Verfügung, die auf die Karazak-Sklavenhändlergilde hindeuteten, weshalb Durga ihr fünfzehn Prozent ihrer eigentlichen Provision auszahlte und nach einer Woche absehen wollte, ob er ihr den Rest ebenfalls auszahle. Aufgrund dieser Angelegenheit entschied Durga allerdings, Dodger nicht weiter als Beraterin zu beschäftigen, brachte sie und ihre Partnerin aber noch in die Stadt Bilbousa, wo sie Nal Hutta verließen.Alles unter einem Hutt Bis zum Jahr 12 NSY gelang es ihm schließlich, die Kontrolle über Nal Hutta und der Schwarzen Sonne zu erlangen, nachdem er die Position seines Konkurrenten Y'ull Acib übernehmen konnte. Gleichzeitig schloss sich ihm der Konstrukteur des Todessterns, Bevel Lemelisk, aus Angst vor dem zurückgekehrten Imperator an. Gleichzeitig sicherte er sich die Unterstützung des imperialen Generals Sulumar, wodurch seine weiteren Pläne für die Galaxis mehr Bedeutsamkeit erlangen sollten. Darüber hinaus versicherte er sich der Unterstützung der Taurills, einer Spezies mit übergreifendem Kollektivbewusstsein, das sich in der Galaxis verbreiten wollte. Durga machte ihnen, nachdem er den Xeno-Biologen, der sie entdeckt hatte, getötet hatte, ein Angebot, ihnen genau dies zu ermöglichen, sofern sie seine Pläne unterstützen.Darksaber - Der Todesstern Der Darksaber Um mit dem Bau seines eigenen Todessterns zu beginnen, verlagerte Durga seine Operationen in das Hoth-System, wo er den von Lemelisk erfundenen Mineralschürfer zum Abbau der dortigen Rohstoffe einsetzte. Zwischenzeitig machte er einen Abstecher nach Tatooine, um in Jabbas Palast die Zugangscodes für das imperiale Informationszentrum auf Coruscant zu entwenden, die er für die nächste Phase seines Planes benötigte. Es kam jedoch beim Abbau des Erzes zu einigen Komplikationen, als die beiden Mindenschürfer sich gegenseitig als Ziele erachteten und sich dabei selbst zerstörten. Während er im Imperialen Palast mit der republikanischen Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo ein Gespräch zur Verbesserung der Beziehungen zwischen dem Hutt-Imperium und der Neuen Republik führte, brach einer seiner Taurill in das Informationszentrum ein und konnte mit den Codes aus Jabbas Palast die Todesstern-Pläne entwenden, die von Lemelisk für den weiteren Fortschritt des Projektes benötigt wurden, da Durga mit dem Darksaber eine Kopie des Todessterns zur Unterwerfung der Galaxis schaffen wollte. Lemmelisk begann daraufhin, die Pläne des originalen Todessterns dahingehend zu modifizieren, dass er Durga und Sulumar eine weitaus praktischere Alternative präsentieren konnte. Durga wurde jedoch kurz darauf von Hoth zurück nach Nal Hutta gerufen, da Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo sich spontan zu einem Gegenbesuch im Hutt-Raum entschlossen hatte und Durga sie mit allen Ehren in seinem Palast zu empfangen hatte. Sein Stellvertreter Korrda beschäftigte Leia und ihren Ehemann so lange, bis er schließlich eintreffen konnte. Beim Treffen zeigte er sich sichtlich erstaunt über den Besuch, zumal eine Flotte der Neuen Republik im System Manöver durchführte und die Republik sich ja immer noch im Krieg gegen das Imperium befand.miniatur|Durga tötet Crix Madine. Als Zeichen des guten Willens stellte er der Neuen Republik Informationen zur Verfügung, die bestätigten, dass Admiral Natasi Daala im Moment die Kontrolle über die Streitkräfte des Imperiums innehielt. Die Aufregung bezüglich des immer weiter fortschreitenden Baus des Darksabers veranlassten Durga schließlich dazu, die Gespräche zu unterbrechen. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zu Bevel Lemelisk, der einige Computerkerne besichtigte, die Sulumar besorgt hatte, kehrten sie ins Hoth-System zurück. Im Moment der Vollendung seiner Superwaffe drang ein Sabotageteam der Republik unter dem Kommando von Crix Madine in den Darksaber ein und beschädigte die Kampfstation. Der Anführer wurde schließlich vor Durga und Sulumar umgebracht, und kaum hatte der Hutt ihn mit seinem Blaster getötet, wollte er das System verlassen, um Schutzgelder zu erpressen. Schon erschienen allerdings Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik, die ihn zur Flucht veranlassten. Aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion, die sich einstellte, als Durga Asteroiden bei seiner Flucht in das innere Asteroidenfeld mit dem Superlaser beiseite schaffen wollte, zerschellte das Schiff an einem Asteroiden, womit auch Durga sein Ende fand. Vermächtnis Nach seinem Tod trat Durgas Cousin Borga Besadii Diori die Nachfolge an. Zwar war sie nicht in der Lage, die Kontrolle über die Schwarze Sonne zu behalten, konnte sich aber als Anführerin des Besadii-Clans etablieren und die Kontrolle ihres Clans über Nal Hutta aufrecht erhalten. Noch dreizehn Jahre nach der Darksaber-Affäre zur Zeit des Krieges gegen die Yuuzhan Vong machte Pazda Desilijic Tiure eine Bemerkung über das misslungene Projekt, was bei Durgas Cousin zu einer wütenden Drohung veranlasste, da der Name der Besadii-Familie nicht wegen Durgas Torheit in den Schmutz gezogen werden solle.Die letzte Chance Eigenschaften Durga galt als intelligenter Hutt, der seine Intrigen auf verschlagene und ruflose Art sponn. In seinen Augen handelte es sich bei Macht um ein Nahrungsmittel, an dem er sich nähren wollte. Um sich jene Macht zu erhalten, respektierte er die Gesetze, die ihm mögliche Verluste aufzwingen würden. Er schreckte aber gleichzeitig nicht davor zurück, seine Untergebenen einfach umzubringen, wenn sie ihm nicht bedingungslos gehorchen würden. Auch war er dafür bekannt, untergebene Hutts, die unter genetischen Fehlern litten, zu demütigen. Seine starke Bindung zu seinem Vater trieb ihn, neben seinen Ambitionen nach mehr Macht, zu seinen Handlungen. Aruk hatte Durga trotz des Geburtsmales leben lassen, weshalb es Durgas Intention war, dass sein Vater auch stolz auf ihn sein konnte. Ebenfalls zeigte er bei dem unerwarteten Tod Aruks eine tiefe Trauer, die ihn zu Rache und letzten Endes in die Hände der Schwarzen Sonne trieb. Durga war in der Lage, sich einer Reihe Sprachen zur Kommunikation zu bedienen. Neben Basic und Huttisch beherrschte er Dosh, Falleen, Rodianisch, Twi'leki und Shyriiwook.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Hinter den Kulissen *Durga wurde von Kevin J. Anderson als Widersacher für seinen Roman Darksaber – Der Todesstern entworfen und eingeführt. Kurz darauf lieh sich sein Kollege Steve Perry für seinen Beitrag Schatten des Imperiums den Hutt aus und zeigte ihn während seiner Zeit als Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne. Schon in Darksaber war dieses Kapitel von Durgas Biografie grob angedeutet worden. Ein weiterer Teil seiner Hintergrundgeschichte wurde von A. C. Crispin erläutert, die den Beginn seiner Karriere bei der Schwarzen Sonne in ihrer Han Solo Trilogie erläuterte. Zwischen diesen einzelnen Romane verwendeten ihn Chris Caddiy und Tish Pal für eine Kurzgeschichte, die jedoch hauptsächlich Ghitsa Dodger, Fenig Nabon und Shada D'ukal thematisiert und in der Durga nur als Nebencharakter vertreten ist. *Durga ist eine hinduistische Göttin. Quellen *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der Gejagte *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der König der Schmuggler *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Alles unter einem Hutt'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Einzelnachweise en:Durga Besadii Tai fi:Durga Besadii Tai nl:Durga Besadii Tai ru:Дурга Бесадии Тай Kategorie:Hutts Kategorie:Hutts des Besadii-Clans Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne Kategorie:Vigos Kategorie:Verbrecherlords Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Legends